


Lord Adora's Betrayal

by Dribbon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: magicatra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: Just a quick story in the Magicat AU.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Lord Adora's Betrayal

Catra carefully stepped into the throne room. The doors boomed shut behind her. Adora sat there, radiating strength. There was no one else in the cavernous room.

“Welcome home Catra,” Adora said, “I’m glad you came.”

“So it’s Lord Adora now? What happened to Lord Hordak?”

“Hordak and I are… reaching an arrangement. We’ve decided to work together, for the moment.”

“I don’t know who I feel worse for.”

“Very funny.”

Catra squared her shoulders. “I’ve got the offer from the Princess Alliance. If you refuse, I’m leaving, right?”

“Of course you can leave, Catra, I’d never lie to you. No fighting, you can go peacefully, that was the deal. But do you want to leave when your friend is here?” Adora pressed a button on the arm of her throne.

Horde soldiers entered from a side room, dragging a tied up and gagged Bow. They threw him to the floor.

“Bow!” Catra cried, “I’m gonna get you out of this!”

Adora waved the guards away and clucked her tongue, disappointed. “This is what you left us, what you left me, for? Weaklings? Princesses? You could have been something useful here. We could have built something.”

Catra had to think. Would this still work? Bow didn’t look well. The escape would be much more difficult if she had to carry him.

Frustration at being ignored flashed across Adora’s face. She forced a smile. “You could still come home, Catra. Just by returning, you’d be a great help to the Horde. You could stay here, and be the same lazy, uninspired, short-sighted soldier you’ve always been. You could even retire! Or… you could join me, turn the energy you’ve shown with fighting your rebellion into bringing peace. We could unify the planet, together. No need for Hordak, no need for Shadow Weaver. How does ‘Lord Catra’ sound to you? You’d have free reign of the Fright Zone. I’d let you stay wherever you want. From my new bedroom, you can see to the horizon when the smog isn't too bad.”

Catra saw that invitation all too clearly. “You think you can win me over with an invitation to your bed? You really don’t think that much of me.”

“Oh, but I do, Catra, I do. I miss you.” Adora stood and slowly stepped down the stairs. She had a cruel smile. “You left. That was just an accident. Lots of people here make accidents. Usually, they get punished, but I think you’ve already learned your lesson.” She reached the end of the stairs and sauntered over to Catra. Her smile was frozen in place. She reached out her hand to nearly touch Catra’s shoulder. “Be with me. Everything would be so easy for you. It would be everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“Really?” Catra shouted, slapping away Adora’s hand, “You’re holding my friend hostage, you’re invading Etheria, and you’re still trying to seduce me?”

“What if I am?” Adora asked, shrugging, “Wouldn’t you try anything to win?”

Catra recoiled and stepped back. “Win? You’re just _telling_ me this is a trick to win your war? How could you?”

“No trick,” Adora said, “I told you I’d never lie to you. I don’t have to. You want this. I would find it… acceptable. Everyone would benefit.” Catra’s eyes flickered to Bow, Adora didn’t turn. “When the rebels are defeated, they will be at peace. I can rule them better than Hordak would. Better than the Princesses would. If you join me, you could look out for them.” Adora’s face brightened, like she had an idea. “In fact, I’d let you designate a city they can keep. Wouldn’t that be nice? A whole city of people, left completely intact. It would be like a museum to an older time.”

Catra was horrified. “I only came here because my friends thought I could talk to you. I knew this wouldn’t work. You only care about the Horde.”

Adora closed her eyes and shook her head. “What I care about doesn’t matter. This is the right thing to do. To be honest, I didn’t think this would work either, but it was worth the chance.” She looked resigned. “So, what’s your next move? What’s your big trick?” 

Catra was sweating. How much did Adora know? 

Then it happened. Entrapta’s airship crashed through the far wall of the building. A wave of masonry and dust cascaded through the room. Adora’s eyes left Catra for just a moment. Catra lunged forward and slashed at her face, using the inertia to run to Bow. She slashed Bow’s bonds and helped him to his feet. She turned back to Adora, standing between her and the ship. 

Blood was pouring down the left side of Adora’s face, yet her expression was one of betrayal, not pain. “We had a deal!” She said, “no fighting!” She held a hand to her face and marched toward Catra, drawing a stun baton from her belt.

“I lied, you should try it some time,” Catra said. She walked toward Adora and the ship as fast as she could with the barely conscious Bow on her shoulder. 

“How are you going to escape?” Adora sneered, “Even now, your friends hold you back. Will the power of the ‘Magicats’ let you leap over me? Will you turn invisible? What will-” There was a burst of energy, and she collapsed.

“I have more than one friend, idiot,” Catra said, and quickly stepped around Adora’s prone body. She waved to Entrapta at the door of the ship. “Thanks for the save!”

“No problem,” Entrapta said, checking the dials on her stun blaster, “it was supposed to be much more powerful, though…”

“That was a weak blast?” Catra asked. She looked over her shoulder to see Adora was already beginning to stand. “Bow! I need you to move!” She shoved him forward and turned around. Adora was trying to wipe the blood from her eye as she advanced.

“Catra!” Adora bellowed. She stumbled over some masonry and fell to her knees. Catra looked back with pity as she stepped through the door. Adora regained her feet and ran to the ship, but it was too late. The door was closed and she her fingers found no purchase on the ship’s hull. It shot into the air and was gone.

Adora surveyed the ruins of the throne room. She walked gingerly over the rubble. “Medic!” she called, as she tore off a scrap of her shirt and held it to her brow. She sat heavily back onto her throne. “I don’t have time for this,” she sighed.


End file.
